


Innocent High

by Loki_Likey_Thor_Odinson



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: M/M, Teacher/Student Roleplay
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-05-12
Updated: 2014-06-08
Packaged: 2018-01-24 12:08:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1604609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Loki_Likey_Thor_Odinson/pseuds/Loki_Likey_Thor_Odinson
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When his favourite mechanics teacher leaves school, Loki thinks he's in for trouble with his classmates. However, his new teacher, Mr. Stark sympathizes with Loki and does everything he can to look out for him. However, Loki feels himself pulled towards his new teacher in ways that are forbidden.</p><p>{Yes I went here and did a high school AU}<br/>Mini-story updates soon~<br/>Rated for future chapters.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Teacher, Teacher, Teacher

Loki walked into his first class of the new term, mechanics, and groaned inwardly. Their old teacher, Mr. Coulson, his favourite had left school last term and they were getting a new one today. He slumped into his chair at the back of the class, ignoring the jeers of his class ‘mates’. They were all mewling quims, as his Mother said, no good to let them linger in your mind rent-free. He snorted. His Mother was wise but it hurt when all he got all day was jibes about your appearance. He picked at the black nail varnish decorating his fingertips before looking up as the door opened. A man, possibly in his late 30s, early 40s, walked in and chucked a briefcase on the desk.

“I don’t think we’ve been introduced. I’m Mr. Stark, your new teacher. Call me Tony, Mr. Stark, Sir, I don’t really care. Call me Anthony and we have a problem.”

Loki ducked down in his seat swallowing hard. This was his new teacher? He seemed cool actually, not at all like Mr. Coulson. Yes, he had been great with the kids and yet, strict and a bit of a slave-labourer.

“Now, I’m going to put you into a seating plan just until I’ve learnt what name goes with what face. Whilst I write one out, I want you to plan out how to build a burglar alarm for something simple like a bedroom.”

Loki swallowed hard and curled up in his hoodie. He knew the chances of him being sat with his tormentors were high; it was nearly the whole class. He raised a long, slender arm into the air and coughed a little.

“S-Sir… Could I talk to you please..?”  
Tony nodded outside the classroom and walked outside. Loki made his way out to follow him, being tripped and shoved now that there was no supervision. He finally managed to stumble outside and he stared shyly at his feet.

“Who are you then?”

“I am Loki… I, um, wanted to ask you a favour, Sir..?”

Tony nodded to let him know it was alright to proceed with his question.

“I... I do not get on well with everyone in the class… In fact I think the only person I do get along with is Thor and even my relationship with him is a little…  
dicey. I was hoping I could be seated away from everyone?”

“How do you mean you don’t get on with anyone?”

Loki looked up at his teacher with his emerald eyes, surrounded by thick, black kohl, his lips lightly shaded dark purple.

“Is it not obvious?”

Tony nodded.

“Alright, I’ll let you stay sitting where you are. If I have to, I’ll sit Thor next to you. Go on, go get on with your design.”

Loki nodded and rushed back into the classroom, making sure to step over Clint’s outstretched foot. He grabbed his notebook and went to work.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“Right as it is, Clint, I want you, Natasha and Darcy at this table at the front here. Jane, Bruce and Maria at the table behind there’s. The table next to theirs I want Bucky, Steve and Thor.”

Everyone shuffled around as they went to their new seats. Natasha stared at Loki for a moment before sticking her hand up in the air.

“Mr. Stark, Tony, Sir, Loki is known to be a bit of a trouble maker… Mr. Coulson always had him at the front.”

“Oh is that so..?”

Tony began walking past the tables up to Loki. He gulped and forced tears down when Natasha sent a smirk at him.

“Miss. Romanoff, you do realise I was told about Loki’s… troubles in this class? Which mainly means you and your little gang? That, for you, is strike one.”

He walked back to the front and wrote Natasha’s name up on the top right corner of the board.

“I have a simple system for teaching. Three strikes and you’re out. Get two strikes and I will sit you on your own with some boring old exam paper to do. Three strikes, I’ll send you to Professor Fury’s office, and I don’t think any of you wish to deal with your principal. Behave for me and on Friday’s I’ll do something fun with you all. We have a deal?”

The whole class murmured and nodded; with the exception of Natasha who crossed her arms, snarling. Loki grinned a little bit and nodded. 

“Right then, that’s settled. Group work now. I want you to pool all your ideas into one and make an alarm that you all agree on. Do this on separate pieces of paper. I want 14 sheets of paper at the end of this class. Loki, I want you to do a more complicated one, your previous teacher left you a glowing review on your student record so I know you can do it. Alright, everyone? Get on with your work.”

Loki settled down with his sketchbook and smiled, setting to work. Maybe this term wouldn’t be so bad after all…


	2. I Wanna Hear You Scream

As the bell rang for the end of class, Loki sighed softly. He ripped the page out of his notebook and handed it to Tony as he came around to collect them. Tony gave Loki an encouraging smile and asked him to stay behind. He nodded and sat there, slowly packing his bag as he watched everyone leave. 

“Come here, would you, Loki?”

Loki shrugged his backpack onto his shoulder and walked over. Had he done something wrong already? He licked his dry lips and looked up at Tony.

"Have I done something wrong, Sir?"

Tony shook his head.

"Not at all Loki. I just wanted to say. I'm going to be here in breaks and lunch other than the times I have a meeting. If anything happens I want you to come and see me, alright? Phil, Mr. Coulson, told me about how bad the class could be to you. I hope I can stop it or at the very least ease it. Alright?"

Loki stared at Tony, shocked. None of the teachers had ever really shown an interest in the fact he got bullied, quite severely infact. The only time they had ever intervened was when had been hospitalised due to being attacked outside of school. It had only taken a week for it to begin again. Loki nodded quickly.

"Thank you, Sir. It means a lot."

Tony nodded and grinned.

"Go on and take a break."

Loki nodded and rushed off, feeling a little better about himself.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Loki sat on a bench, curled up in his hoodie, doing some extra credit for English. Write a review on a book of your choice. Naturally, Loki had chosen Shakespeare, The Taming of the Shrew. He was just finishing off the last page when the bell rang. He sat and skimmed the last few lines, starting to form the review in his mind as he walked off to study hall. He ducked his head as he passed Steve and Bucky, dodging the frisbee Steve chucked at his head before curling up in the corner of the room, pulling his notepad out. He plugged his music in and sat writing furiously, the words spilling off the nib of his pen. He let out a yell, more out of shock, when his writing pad was snatched from him. He pulled an ear bud out and glared up at Natasha.

"What do you want now? You pathetic woman. Give me my work back. Just because some of us actually do our work-"

The back of her hand against Loki's cheek silenced him. Tears pricked up in his eyes but he forced them down. Natasha sat reading his review.

"Gods, you're such a nerd."

"What, because I work instead of sitting there flirting helplessly with Clint?"

Another slap. His cheek would be bruised tomorrow.

"Who even reads Shakespeare?"

"Educated people."

Clint jabbed Loki hard in the back.

"Don't insult her."

Loki gripped the sleeves of his hoodie, wanting nothing more to burst into tears or, better yet, fight back. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Thor disappear. He groaned inwardly. What was going to happen now? Loki stared in horror as Natasha began to rip his notes to shreds. That had all his revision notes in it for the whole year. He growled and shoved her. Hard. She fell to the ground with a shriek, landing on her hand. Everyone froze as a loud crack could be heard. 

"LOKI LAUFEY! MY OFFICE! NOW!."

Loki jumped back seeing Professor Fury and Mr. Stark. He hung his head dejectedly and packed his stuff away, walking off to the office, tears finally rolling down his cheeks.


	3. Sick Little Games

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Two hours later~

"Do you know how stupid and dangerous that was? Miss. Romanoff is currently in the hospital having her wrist replaced. She broke it when you pushed her."

Tony coughed a little and leaned forward.

"Um, Professor Fury, Sir, if I may. Thor Odin came to see me. He told me Loki was being bullied, quite harshly, by Miss Romanoff. It is in my opinion that he was provoked."

"Provoked or not, he broke the bone of another student. Do you deny it, Loki?"

Loki shook his head, not trusting himself to say a word. The tears had long stopped, leaving black streaks down his pale cheeks. Thor had tried to intervene by getting a teacher involved? Maybe the big guy did not hate him as much as Loki thought. He bit onto the sleeves of his hoodie, knowing he was going to get into trouble. How much would depend on how well Mr. Stark could argue his case.

"Loki... Are you happy at this school?"

His head jerked up and he looked up at Professor Fury. Was he happy? No. Did he want to stay? No. Did he want to leave? He did not know. He never wanted to come to this school in the first place but his parents were paying for him to have a great education.

"Of course I am happy, Professor Fury. The teasing is just like any other student would get. I just overreacted."

What had he just said?

"Loki, I'm going to suspend you for two months."

Loki felt his heart drop. His exams were not far away.

"But, Sir, what about my qualifications? I need to be in class-"

"Loki, I wish I could give you a break but this is serious. You're lucky I'm not expelling you. You're a hard worker, you'll catch up."

He started writing a note for Loki to give to his parents. Loki rested his head in his hands, on the verge of tears. His parents would be so disappointed in him. He would be grounded; not that he went out but he did enjoy using his phone to order new books offline.

"Mr. Stark, I know Loki lives on the other side of town and his parents are working. You have no classes for the rest of the day, would you take him?"

Tony nodded and stood up.

"Come on, Loki, let's get you home."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Loki stared out the window as Tony drove, nibbling at his nail varnish. He wanted to be sitting in his English classroom right now, sitting with his teacher and doing the extra work he would normally do. Loki had always wanted to go into journalism and always spoke passionately about it. His teacher normally gave him a book to read to write a review or get him to write an article about something he had seen in the news recently, helping him make up a portfolio. He sighed and ran a hand through his hair. Tony watched him as they stopped at a red-light.

"Loki, I know you were provoked... Why didn't you tell Fury?"

"Because then, a whole case would have been started, in the meanwhile the bullying would have got worse because got their leader into trouble. It just was not worth the hassle."

Tony frowned and started driving again, clicking his tongue as he thought.

"You know, I could bring work to you. Collect the stuff you would do for the week and bring it to you, take it back at the end of the week. Would that help?"

Loki looked over at Tony.

"You would really do that for me, Sir?"

"Yes I would and please, call me Tony. We're not in school now."

Loki smiled, a rare thing for the teenager, and nodded.

"Alright, Tony. This is my stop. Would you like to come inside?"

"Nah kid, I gotta get back to school and mark those alarm designs. I'll drop your work off for you tomorrow, alright?"

He nodded and shut the door, talking through the window.

"Thank you, Tony. I shall see you tomorrow."

Tony nodded and drove off, leaving Loki to unlock the door and head inside, wondering why he suddenly felt alone.


	4. Nothingtown

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a filler~

The next morning, a large banging noise woke Loki from his dreams. He grumbled and realised it was the door. His Mother had probably forgotten her keys when she left for work. He pulled the door open and stared at Tony, completely forgetting he was coming.

"You are not my Moth- Mr. Stark... Hey.."

He tugged at the shirt he was wearing, trying to cover his underwear. He stared at the ground, cheeks flaming.

"Mr- Tony.. Sir.. Would you like to come in?"

Tony nodded a little and Loki moved aside for him to come inside, shutting the door behind him.

"Let me just go grab some clothes... The coffee is in the kitchen."

Tony nodded and headed into the kitchen whist Loki sprinted upstairs. He ran into his room and threw the mess of clothes on his floor around. His eyes found his skinny jeans and he pulled them on, heading downstairs as he buttoned and zipped them up. He walked into the kitchen to find Tony with his hand in the cookie jar.

"Mugs are in the cupboard above the cooker."

Tony jumped and looked around, a chocolate biscuit between his lips. Loki chuckled and got the mugs from the cupboard, yawning as he did.

"Did I wake you up Loki? I do apologise."

He shrugged, grabbing a biscuit as he poured his coffee.

"It is fine. It has gone 10. I needed to be woken up."

"School get in the way of you're sleeping?"

"You could say that.."

Tony sipped his coffee before clearing his throat.

"Loki, are you alright? I mean, you seemed pretty meek in Fury's office and from what I've heard you're not the kind to just give in."

Loki sighed and put his cup down on the side.

"Natasha is not a girl you want to annoy. She is Russian."

Tony let out a small chuckle; the kid had a sense of humour.

"Anyway, I am not meaning to be rude, but, why are you here?"

"I came to bring you your work for the week. And also propose something."

"And what would that be?"

Loki went around the kitchen, trying to find the cereal. His Mother never put it back in the same place.

"For your Mechanics coursework, you need to be able to build something. I haven't decided the options yet. But, as you cannot use the one in school, would you like to come to mine and use my workshop?"

Loki looked over at Tony before down at his coffee. It was a generous offer but...

"Yes. I think I might just accept that offer. Now would you like something to eat? I know we have cereal around here somewhere..."


	5. Did I Start a Fire?

Over the next few weeks, Loki and Tony were spending quite a lot of time together. Tony would often stay until late, helping Loki with his work or reading over the latest addition to his portfolio. It wasn't hard to tell that Tony was impressed; it often made Loki beam with pride.

...

It was a sunny afternoon, Tony and Loki were sitting in Loki's garden; Loki was curled up in his seat and Tony was sat reading through a review on some horror rock group Loki listened to.

"So this, Creature Feature..? You've been with them since the start?"

Loki nodded and reached onto the table to grab his iced tea.

"I have been following Creature Feature since their first single came out. An old friend linked me to their MySpace and I just fell in love. You have all the catchy riffs and the kick-ass keyboard and synths and then the horror lyrics on top; it is heaven for the imagination."

Tony smiled as he watched Loki beam up at the sky as he spoke. It was hard to get the kid to be passionate when he spoke but obviously his bands were the key. As Loki spoke on, Tony watched Loki closer. The way his sun shined on his hair was... Gorgeous, and the way he smiled when he was enamoured, stunning.

"... A try."

Tony shook his head and looked at Loki.

"I am sorry but uh... What did you say?"

Loki gave a small chuckle, pearls that got swept away on the light breeze.

"I said you should give Creature Feature a try. You might like them."

As Loki sat up, Tony realised just how smartly he was dressed. Come to think of it, Tony couldn't remember the last time he had seen Loki in one of those baggy hoodies or his skinny jeans. He was growing up in front of Tony's eyes. He had barely noticed it. Even the make up had been slowly disappearing. Loki looked up at the sky again and Tony swallowed. He had only just realised how beautiful he truly was. His lips were a perfect pale pink, his eyes were a glistening green one moment before a beautiful blue the next. Tony licked his own lips and stared at the grass in front of him.

"So where can I listen to this band?"

"Their MySpace."

Tony pulled a pen out of his packet and wrote their name and the page on his hand before simply staring at the sky. What was happening to him? Why was every little thing Loki doing catching his attention? Like the way he was twirling a lock of hair around his finger. He stood sharply and knocked his knee on the table, cursing.

"I better get going, Loki."

The teen looked up at him, a look of disappointment on his face.

"Must you..?"

"I have papers to mark. I'll stop by tomorrow."

Loki nodded, seemingly a little happier before he showed Tony out. Why did he feel so alone when Tony left?


End file.
